Vox
Sitemap VOX --- --- --- --- --- Lets Try To Make The Inhabitants MATCH What We Are Told They Are : Infinite BS had All the Lame Scripted-Scene Vox Antics. People in Columbia would endorse their Gun Rights ... No People's Militia ?? (Jefferson Davis would Vomit in his Grave.) Yet we see none of the Vox being surprised by large bunches of armed (and well practiced) citizens, and getting fatally filled with bullets (with some nice artful spray of blood effect and some various terrorist last words). Columbia should be knee-deep in guns. So why did so few 'Citizens' have them or use them ???? (Some typical 'modern thinking' applied badly in a contrivance alleging to represent that era (and that badly-caricatured fanatical place the game is trying to portray) -- It was a quite different era, when people weren't as confused as now. (( '' For one thing : It takes (from the game makers) more effort than a bunch of rote/precanned scripting (far better/more-interactive NPCs are required) to make it look good. '' )) --- --- --- The Further Adventures of Columbia : (In its own dimension ... YOU don't actually buy into that 'disappeared from existence' writer crap DO YOU ???) Vox Populi - Who then following the pattern become the new 'Founders' -- resulting in an even worse dystopia ... Not to worry though, the people who knew how to keep the 'floaty' machines running are now dead and within a week (within the timespan of the game play) the whole place crashes (plummets) into the ground and kills everyone. Daisy Fitzroy is already gone cuz she fell for that old ' "You gotta sacrifice yourself while faking to murder someone so the special person can kill you, thus to learn a lesson to become a 'better' person" ' Trick. Rats survive (a few always do) who then feast on all the splattered corpses. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . Vox Terrorism : What should have been seen in-game (Ambulance full of Victims of Vox Atrocities) to make clear that Terrorists usually do not attack well armed Police or Para-Militaries. They indiscriminately attack unarmed civilians in ordinary places. Anarchists (of that Era) most often just threw bombs into crowds. Instead of that lame 'racial issue' Faire Event Stoning scene, we should have seen a public hanging (Though you wouldn't have any 'lottery' to see who trips the platform trap, as the person doing that instantly would become a target for retribution from the terrorist group.) Likewise a scene of the police raiding a suspected (via informer) terrorist hideout, and having explosives go off in the firefight - THAT might also have been illustrative. If Kenny wanted realism, then he should have actually had something realistic to represent a significant picture of that time. --- --- --- 'Aren't All the Poor Downtrodden Folk in Columbia Just Canon Fodder/Human Shields to the Vox ??? ' : The usual big talk and promises, but historically they (the rebels if they win) just become the NEW "Founders" ... So does that mean when Booker and Elizabeth 'collaborate' with the Vox, in their revolution, they are facilitating so many of those unfortunate people getting caught in the crossfire ?? And remember - Anarchists only know how to destroy and disrupt, NOT run things, so you can guess what the lives of the unfortunates will be once those Anarchists are "in control" (( '' Heh, that's an oxymoron, isn't it ???'') --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .